diraelsdarkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Marlene McKinnon/Options
PLACE IN SOCIETY financial: wealthy / moderate / poor / in poverty. medical: fit / moderate / sickly / disabled / disadvantaged. class or caste: upper / middle / working / slave / unsure. education: qualified / unqualified / studying. criminal record: yes, for major crimes / yes, for minor crimes / no. FAMILY married - happily / married - unhappily / engaged or betrothed / partnered / single / divorced / separated. has a child or children ( single mother verse only ) / has no children / wants children. close with sibling(s) / not close with sibling(s) / has no siblings / sibling(s) is deceased. orphaned / adopted / disowned / raised by birth parent(s). TRAITS + TENDENCIES extroverted / introverted / in between. disorganized / organized / in between. close minded / open-minded / in between. calm / anxious / in between. disagreeable / agreeable / in between. cautious / reckless / in between. patient / impatient / in between. outspoken / reserved / in between. leader / follower / in between. empathetic / unemphatic / in between. optimistic / pessimistic / in between. traditional / modern / in between. hard-working / lazy / in between. cultured / un-cultured / in between / unknown. loyal / disloyal / unknown. faithful / unfaithful / unknown. BELIEFS: monotheist / polytheist / atheist / agnostic. belief in ghosts or spirits: yes / no / don’t know / don’t care. belief in an afterlife: yes / no / don’t know / don’t care. belief in reincarnation: yes / no / don’t know / don’t care. belief in aliens: yes / no / don’t know / don’t care. religious: orthodox / liberal / in between / not religious. philosophical: yes / no. OPINIONS pro-suicide / anti-suicide / doesn’t know or on the fence. pro-euthanasia / anti-euthanasia / doesn’t know or on the fence. pro-choice / anti-abortion / doesn’t know or on the fence. pro-marriage / anti-marriage / doesn’t know or on the fence. pro-death penalty / anti-death penalty / doesn’t know or on the fence. pro-drug legislation / anti-drug legislation / doesn’t know or on the fence. pro-murder / anti-murder / doesn’t know or on the fence. pro-cannibalism / anti-cannibalism / doesn’t know or on the fence. left wing / right wing / middle / doesn’t know or on the fence. SEXUALITY + ROMANTIC INCLINATION heterosexual / homosexual / bisexual / asexual / pansexual. sex repulsed / sex neutral / sex favourable. romance repulsed / romance neutral / romance favourable. sexually: adventurous / experienced / naive / inexperienced / curious. potential sexual partners: male / female / agender / other / none / all. potential romantic partners: male / female / agender / other / none / all. ABILITIES combat skills: excellent / good / moderate / poor / none. literacy skills: excellent / good / moderate / poor / none artistic skills: excellent / good / moderate / poor / none technical skills: excellent / good / moderate / poor / none. HABITS drinking alcohol: never / sometimes / frequently / to excess. smoking: never / sometimes / frequently / to excess. other narcotics: never / sometimes / frequently / to excess. medicinal drugs: never / sometimes / frequently / to excess. indulgent food: never / sometimes / frequently / to excess. splurge spending: never / sometimes / frequently / to excess. gambling: never / sometimes / frequently / to excess.